But With The Beast Inside Me
by Amaterasu the Ninetails
Summary: Amaterasu is a unique shiny Ninetales that lives alone in a den in the middle of the forest. He enjoys it, especially compared to the way he was raised… One day, however, everything changed... In the forest, he found a box with three young Pokémon, never discovered before. It came with a note from the legendary Arceus, explaining that his world was in danger...
1. Chapter I: The Destiny

**ARCEUS FLEW **through the sky. I saw that he held something – I wondered what, but I didn't know what it was – as he flew. I couldn't see him very well, but I could see that his expression was sorrow in the midst of knowing that he was doing the right thing, which, honestly, confused me. Arceus had started descending – near where I was – and touched down somewhere that I couldn't see.

I ran towards Arceus, and once I got to see where he had landed, he took off, and, I swear, I saw some tears coming from his eyes when he did.

I didn't know what he was cryin' about, and I had forgotten about what Arceus had left behind, or, at least, until I heard three small, crying voices. Confused, I listened to figure out where the sound came from, and I saw a box. The box was apparently where the noise was coming from, and what Arceus had left behind.

As I had gotten up to the box and looked inside, I saw three small Pokémon I had never seen before – one was blue, another pink, and the third yellow and black – that all had apparently just hatched from the same broken eggshell; the one I had also seen. I watched them for a moment, trying to move around and jump out of the box, when one of them moved a piece of the shell, revealing a note. I picked it up in my jaws, set it down on the ground, and I held down opposite corners with my paws so I could read it. It read:

_To whoever is reading this-_

_If you are reading this, then you have found the box. In this box are three young Pokémon that will grow to be great warriors, destined to save my universe and bring order to it. I wish for you to take care of my children, and help let them meet their destiny._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Arceus_

I finished reading it, and I stood there in shock. I couldn't raise any children – especially if they weren't mine. I didn't have any help, either… I didn't know what to do…

_I don't know what to do. _I thought. _I can't raise them._

I was staring at the page as I thought those words, and I watched it as words burned into the bottom of the note, underneath the main message right before my very eyes.

_Then find them a home._

_Okay, now. _I thought, trying not to freak out. He was trying to help me, after all. _I'm not going to get rid of them. I just need some help._

After I thought those words, there was a complete and utter silence. No more words appeared on the page, and nothing happened. _Had Arceus abandoned me?_

I waited, hoping that I'd get an answer.

And I did.

With the sound of crunching, fallen leaves, a Marowak came into my view –but unlike any I'd ever seen, he looked… different. The skull he wore around his head was a little different, and the bone he held looked sharpened… like a spear, but, at the moment, I really didn't care.

"Hey." I called, trying to get his attention.

He looked in my direction.

"Could you come over here and help me out a little?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, but he didn't seem too excited to oblige.

He came over to where I was; ready to listen to what I had to say.

I looked back at him, hesitated, and, eventually, began.

"So," I said. "I found this box."

He looked at me like I was stupid and mumbled a "Mmhmm" to signify for me to go on.

"It has three baby Pokémon that had just hatched in it, and it came – or, _they_ came – with this note."

I pointed at the note with my nose, still holding it down with one paw so it didn't fly away in the wind.

He put down his bone and picked it up as I removed my paw from it and he read it, and as he did, I could tell that his interest was growing as he read it.

"Well…" he started, but didn't really finish. "Was someone here with them? Someone by the name of 'Arceus', maybe?"

"Not when I got here." I said. "I _did_ see him, though."

He thought for a moment, and so do I.

I opened my mouth to say something when an Eevee came out of nowhere, stopping my ALREADY slowly moving train-of-thought. She had a necklace, with, on the end of it, a translucent sphere that appeared to have lightning bolts coursing through it.

She came up to us and, without saying a word, just came on up to us and looked at everything.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm just looking." she said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Please don't." I said. "Who are you?"

"Rose." she answered.

I thought, and I realized – three Pokémon, and three to raise them. That works.

I looked to the Marowak and asked, "You got a den or something nearby?"

"No." was his response. "I don't have a designated place I stay to live."

"Why is that?" was my next question. I didn't really mean to ask, but I guess I really wanted to know that much.

"My parents were killed when I was younger by evil Pokémon. I made a vow then and there to get revenge on them, and so I search."

_Fearless. _I thought. I solemnly nodded. I never knew my parents. I had grown up ever since I could remember where an evil human would do tests on me and mess with my DNA, take samples from me, like my fur, some patches of fur and stuff like that, and all kinds of other things I couldn't stand. I eventually found a way to escape, and I had been living alone ever since. I did, however, know my brother, but I didn't like staying around him very much.

"We can stay with my parents." Rose suggested, interrupting my thoughts, which, honestly, ticked me off.

"No." the Marowak and I said simultaneously. At that moment, I had felt a strange bond between us, and I knew the Marowak and I would get along just fine. It's just that, when you don't have parents, your personality changes, and you tend to tolerate less, because you're not use to it. I guess Xavier was the same way.

She shutted up, and I thought of my den, but it was too far from where we were.

I sucked it up and dealt with that we were going to have to travel.

"We can go to my den." I said, and I was decided before they agreed (which they did) that that was what we're going to do.

They both agreed, and I picked up the note and placed it in the box with the Pokémon.

And then I came across the worst problem in the world.

I don't have posable thumbs.

Posable thumbs = Carry stuff.

No posable thumbs = It's not happenin'.

After I got over my life, I turned to the Marowak that I still didn't know the name of (but I really didn't care), and I asked him (while Rose was being annoying for absolutely no reason) if he could carry it since I couldn't.

He nodded, and, seeing Rose being annoying, looked at her with a face of annoyance, shoved his bone in her mouth, growling, "hold my bone", and picked up the box, waiting for me to lead the way.

"Follow me." I said, which were the words he was waiting for. I walked in front of them to lead them the way, and so they followed.

"Do you know each other?" I asked. I was thinking about how the Marowak treated Rose without care, and how Rose put up with it.

"No." the Marowak said, and I sensed Rose shaking her head.

"Okay." was my response.

We kept walking for a good, long time, with no real conversation except for the occasional chit-chat.

We reached my den, and I went in first.

I took a look around; it looked perfectly fine. They came in after me, and I told the Marowak to, "set the box down wherever", knowing that there was plenty of space.

I had worked on expanding the space in my den almost my entire life (ever since I got out of the trouble I had grown up with). I took a look around my beloved home, and for one of the only times in my life, I felt secure. I felt peaceful. I felt comfortable. I felt happy… I felt at home. The one feeling I loved so much I was feeling just then. I loved the feeling of being at home.

As the Marowak had set the box down, I realized that I'd not asked him what his name was.

"Sorry I hadn't asked earlier," I said, "but, what's your name?"

He looked at me. "Xavier."

"Xavier…" I repeated. "Nice to meet you."

I sat myself down and got comfortable.

"The name's Amaterasu."

* * *

What did you think of my first chapter of my first fanfic? Thanks for reading!

Comments? Questions? Feel free to comment on this! I'd love to hear your feedback!

I GOT THIS IDEA FROM A ROLEPLAY I WAS IN ONLINE, and so I made this book out of it.

Please don't be harsh... I'm new here :)

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: One No More

**ROSE HAD APPARENTLY** taken a liking to the black and yellow one. She liked to talk to him, but he was really shy. He didn't seem to enjoy being talked to, but he seemed to like it more than being constantly around the others all the time.

Xavier was taking the initiative to be a guard, or whatever, at the entrance of the den. I had tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't.

Rose started to move towards the entrance of the den. I was about to say something, but I decided to let Xavier take care of it.

"What're you doing?" I heard Xavier growl at Rose.

"I'm going home." she said, and I became curious.

"Why?" he asked, still in a growling tone.

"I was going to ask my parents about my necklace."

I took a look at her necklace, and remembered how I had first seen it.

"If you leave, you're not coming back." I strangely nodded in agreement when Xavier looked to me. I was kind of scared of him, and I felt all I would do was agree with him. She had left once before, and if she left again, she wasn't coming back.

I then decided to pipe in.

"If you leave, and then try coming back, anyways, I'll give Xavier permission to treat you with hostility."

I felt bad after saying that. After Xavier nodded, I watched Rose to see her next action; she was looking at the three Pokémon, thinking whether-or-not she should stay for them. They just looked back at her, an unsure expression on their faces; they obviously didn't know what was going. Or, at least, not much.

She looked at me, and at Xavier.

Without another word, she left.

We watched her go, and I let out a sigh.

"She was annoying, anyways…" Xavier growled in a low voice.

* * *

**THE DAY TURNED** into night before we knew it, and Xavier was still at the den entrance. I could tell he was tired, but he was being very noble to his "duty".

I approached him and he looked, and that was when I saw how much he respected me, just by the way he looked at me. He still looked tired, though.

"You look tired." I said. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine." he said to me, and looked outside, towards the forest, causing us to break our eye contact. At that point, I knew he was lying.

"You should get some rest." I repeated. "I'll take over for you."

After the last part, my right ear started to twitch. My right ear always twitches when I lie, but he didn't know that.

He nodded and left into the den.

I stayed outside and stood there for what seemed like forever, looking into the den every once in a while to see if he was asleep. I thought about earlier, and I couldn't help but feel bad about how we had treated Rose. I guessed it was just because we didn't really understand her.

Once he was asleep, I went inside and lied down, being tired myself, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**NEXT THING I** knew, I was in a field of grass. It was at a bright noontime, and the sun hurt my eyes. I could barely open my eyes because the sun was directly in my eyes, and I soon realized that I was lying down on my back, and my back ached. I got up and stretched my back, causing a few pops. I looked down at the ground to rest my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked up ahead of me, finding myself to be in eye contact with a large Pokémon that was definitely larger than me. I scented him, and I recognized his scent.

This Pokémon was a legendary. This Pokémon was a father. This Pokémon was the one who wrote the note.

This Pokémon was Arceus.

* * *

So what'dya think? Sorry for such a short chapter, and, I know, I know, you hated how things escalated quickly with Rose suddenly leaving... Well, I'm a new writer, and I'm not that great with these kind of things, so, I'd appreciate it if you were to maybe give a little advice without being harsh about it...

Trust me. It gets better from here.

Thanks!

* * *

BY THE WAY, if you want to help me in a bigger way than just typing a review, or maybe have your own character in the story? If so, feel free to email me at amaterasutheninetails gmail com! (Add the 'at' symbol and . because it's bein' stupid :P)


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**"ARCEUS…" WAS THE ONLY** word I could muster. Seeing the great Pokémon – I wanted to ask so many questions, but I was too awestruck. My heart pounded with a tireless energy in the presence of this hero.

He nodded at the sound of his name, and looked me in the eye. "I believe you should be able to present yourself as I had done when you read the note. You are…?"

I looked back at him, scared, but also strangely feeling safe in his presence. "Amaterasu." I said. "My name is Amaterasu."

He nodded with a friendly half-smile. "You would not be able to believe how glad I am to meet you."

I felt my heart lurch at these words.

_ Me? _I thought. _Glad to meet ME?_

"Th-thank you." I said. I was becoming nervous due to the sudden realization that I was basically talking to God.

"You have a distinct motivation to keep going. You have courage, knowledge, spirit, energy, and a good build to back you up. That's what I like about you, Amaterasu. You're just like your father…"

The last comment made my heart ache with emotion. I had always wanted to know my parents.

I slowly nodded to him. "Why is your home in danger?" I asked. "Why did you send me your children?"

"You will learn in time." he said. "I'm not going to give you all of the answers. It's not that easy."

I thought about it, and I realized that he was right. Life isn't that easy.

"There is, however, something I must tell you." he said.

I listened to him, ready to know what he had to say.

"I told you that the three you found would be great warriors." he said, and I nodded. "I would like for you to name the first one Dialga." As I heard him say this, I saw a large, blue Pokémon by my right, fully grown, and definitely much larger than me.

"The other, Palkia."

I looked to my left and saw another large Pokémon. She was white with pink-purple lines.

"And the third, Giratina."

In front of me, I saw a black, white, yellow and red Pokémon. Unlike the others, to me, he looked a little scary. He looked like he housed an intense amount of raw power.

I saw the three, and I was impressed with what those three Pokémon were going to become.

They all suddenly faded away, and I became confused. Everything turned dark, and Arceus was no longer in sight, but I could still sense his presence.

"I will help you along the way…" I heard him say, increasing my confusion.

A thunderstorm started, and rain started pouring down on me. Unlike most rain, it stung, and it was sticky.

My heart lurched as I realized something dreadful.

It was raining blood.

It kept pouring down and sticking to my fur, the smell of blood coming through my nostrils. I felt ridiculously cold; as if every ounce of heat was being pulled out of my body.

As Arceus' presence was apparent once more, I heard him whisper something in my ear.

"Beware of an evil that lurks through the shadows…"

* * *

What'dya think about this chapter? Hopefully you thought it was a little better than what was in the last one!

Remember, If you want to, you can email me at amaterasutheninetails gmail com to ask questions, suggest corrections, edit this (I won't update with out reading it myself, of course :P), or ask if you can make a character for the book!

ALSO, in the email address, remember to put the 'at' symbol and . in the spaces left there, because this website likes to be a troll. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: A 'Spark' Of Hope

**ONE MORE STRIKE** of a lightning bolt, and I jumped up, wide awake. My breathing was heavy, and my eyes were wide. I sat and caught my breath, and I then decided to go over to the three small Pokémon that Arceus had told me the names of.

The three Pokémon were asleep. All of them were cuddled up together, sleeping, and they, honestly, looked cute. That's not a word I'd usually use, but they just were. I thought I was going to cry when I saw them together, loving each other like I wish I could. I really wanted to cry, and I think I even felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. I was filled with emotion. I had also noticed that they were getting bigger; they were starting to resemble what Arceus, their father, had shown me.

I looked across the den to where the box was, and I walked over to it. I looked in and saw the note, and the words 'Then find them a home' were gone, and they were replaced by something else.

_Beware of an evil that lurks through the shadows._

_ The same message… _I thought. _I guess Arceus is really trying to get it across to me…_

I felt Arceus' presence at that moment. I smelt him, too. I turned around, but I saw nothing. He wasn't there, but I still both felt AND smelt him. I was glad, too, because I felt that he was becoming like a father to me. I really did feel safe in his presence.

I looked back to the three, and I thought about how much Arceus really loved them, and I wondered if he would ever care for me the same way.

I looked over to Xavier. He was still sleeping, apparently very tired. I wondered how long it had been since he had been able to actually sleep, other than just taking a short nap.

I would've gone to sleep, but I couldn't. Maybe the danger that lurked in the shadows was the group of Pokémon that Xavier had mentioned before.

I looked out through the entrance of the den, hoping to go out and get some fresh air. That thought was completely obliterated when I saw that it was heavily raining, and it was pitch black out there.

I kept watching, and some movement caught my eye. I was about to flip out, but the feelign of Arceus' presence stopped me. I felt safe with him there.

More movement was occurring, and I heard a sloshing sound of someone running through the mud. I listened, and it grew in volume.

When it got the loudest, it slowed down and stopped for a moment, and beyond the rain, I heard panting. Like a wheezing sound, it was so bad. I listened, and I thought someone dangerous was out there. I kept watching the den entrance. I watched as someone came through into the dark den, and I realized that it was a Luxray. He limped into the den, and I saw that he was bloody and brutally injured. He stopped, still breathing heavily, and looked at me.

"Help…" he wheezed, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell over.

At that, my jaw dropped. I ran up to him and I got a better look at his injuries. He had scratches and bites all over, and they were fresh. This must have happened just a few moments ago. I then looked at what I thought as to be the most important part of anyone's body - his neck. There was a deep bite that had just _barely _missed his main artery. _No wonder he's having trouble breathing. _I thought. Someone bit his friggin' neck, for goodness sake!

I was both worried and relieved at the same time. He was terribly injured, but he was alive as well. He _had_ to be okay!

I tried to think of what to do, and I realized that I had no idea. _Arceus, what do I do!? _I practically screamed in my head. _What do I do!?_

_Ask someone near you. Was_ his answer.

_Who? One of your kids? _I said back. Or, sorry. _Thought _back.

That time, he didn't answer, and I was afraid I'd offended him. I looked over to Xavier. _Surely he'd know what to do. _I thought sarcastically. What would he do? Whack him with his bone back to good health? I bet I'd get him mad if I woke him up, anyways!

_Am I supposed to ask the Luxray? _I sarcastically thought to Arceus.

Again, he didn't respond. I didn't think that he would.

I growled at myself, because I knew my reaction was just wasting time. It wasn't doing any good for the poor Luxray.

I caught my breath and calmed myself down.

_Please. _ I thought to him. _What do I do? _

_ When you think something one way, it doesn't mean that that's the only way to think. _I listened to him and thought about it.

It took a moment for me to understand what he meant, but, after a few moments, I understood.

_But I can't… _I thought. _He's too far away…_

_Not as far as you think._

I thought about it, and I immediately ran out into the rain. I didn't like it, but it was much better than blood, like in my dream.

I ran, and I quickly looked side-to-side. I was looking for none other than Silver, my brother. He wasn't near me as in location, but he was my only living relative.

I was too busy looking side-to-side to look in front of me, which, my luck, I just so happened to run into a tree, or, at least I thought, until I realized that the momentum of my impact kept going, and I was tumbling down a hill at a fast speed, until I ran into a tree, and, I'll tell you, it really was a tree this time.

I got up and let out a groan of pain. My head felt as if it had almost split in two.

I looked next to me with a blurry vision from the impact. I could make out a shape, and it was a shiny Ninetails, like myself.

_Silver!_

Silver got up and looked at me, and I could tell that he was in a little pain as well.

"Amaterasu?" he mumbled, pain instilled in his voice. "Where did you come from?"

"Our mother." I answer humorously. I usually was annoyed in his presence, but, at this moment, I was glad to see him. "Sorry about the rough greeting," I said, "but I need your help."

"Rough greeting, that's for sure." he said, "but I'll oblige."

"Good." I said. "Follow me. We don't have time to waste!"

I took off as fast as I could ever possibly go, but Silver was still faster than me, as he always was.

It didn't take long for us to get back, and the Luxray was still down, and, 'surprise, surprise', Xavier was still out cold. Or warm. I really didn't care.

I led Silver to the Luxray, and I waited for Silver to say something, but he didn't.

"We need help for him." I said. "Can you do anything?"

He nodded, and went back towards the den entrance.

"I'm going to get a few things." he said quickly. "I'll be right back."

"Please hurry." I said, and with that, he left. I never knew that he'd know what to do, but Arceus was right.

I looked at the Luxray, and I realized how tired I was myself. I hoped he was alive, whoever he was.

I rested my head, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I OPENED MY EYES** to a coughing fit. It wasn't me coughing, but the Luxray! He was alive!

Silver was with him, speaking to him and such, as I got up and stretched like I always did. I moved towards them, and I looked at the Luxray.

"How's he doing?" I asked Silver.

"Better." he said. "Much better. But he'll still need to have a while to recover from whatever hurt him so badly."

"I'm still sore." he said in a coarse voice, before having another coughing fit.

"He'll be okay, though." Silver said.

I nodded and look to the Luxray. "I'm Amaterasu." I said. "Who are you?"

He coughed a small bit more, his throat still being cut off a good bit by his neck injury.

"Spark." he said. "My name is Spark."

* * *

So, what'dya think about this one? So, I just want to say that after chapter 5, chapters won't be released as often (for now).

Remember: You can still email me at amaterasutheninetails gmail com, and be a character in the book, or help me edit. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: An Almost Actually Good Day

**SPARK WAS NOT** that talkative at first for his time in the den. His throat was apparently not as much of a problem as time went on, and he was slowly getting better.

Silver wasn't with us full-time anymore, because he had his own things to do, but he said that he'd come back every once in a while to check to see how Spark was doing.

He hadn't come back yet, but I wasn't going to just allow any doubt come my way.

Spark was resting far from the den entrance, so if someone hostile attacked, they'd have to get through Xavier and I in order to get to him.

Xavier was awake, and guess what- he was guarding the den entrance again!

I guessed that Xavier was right for doing that, because something – or someone – dangerous could come, and he'd give us at least a warning. It also annoyed me due to the fact that I'm usually fine with my home unguarded. But, I guess times have changed.

I was sitting next to Spark, making sure he was alright, and to make him feel a little more secure.

Spark still hadn't known or seen the three young Pokémon yet, but I chose to wait just a little longer.

"Do you know who did this to you, Spark?" I asked. I didn't want to stress him too much, but I wanted to try to get as much information as I could get.

He shook his head.

"No, I don't." he said. "I know it was at least two, though."

I nodded. At least two. That's one hint.

"It was horrible." he said. "They were enjoying themselves, and they tried to kill me. They might've mistaken me for someone else."

"Maybe…" I said. I thought about it for a while, but I couldn't make any legit sense out of it.

"It was the most horrific thing I've ever experienced in my entire life." he said.

"I'm sure." I said. "They almost killed you."

I thought for a moment.

"But you're safe here, now." I said. "You're okay now."

"I hope so." he said.

_I hope so, too. _I thought.

At that point, Silver came into the den with a friendly "hello".

I nodded in greeting, and Spark muttered a "hey", and Silver came in and approached us.

Silver looked at Spark.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Fine enough." he said. He was definitely getting better.

He nodded, and I decided to leave them be, and to check on Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. They knew their names; they were the first words that they had spoken once I had named them the names Arceus told me.

I was absolutely proud; I had only had them for a short while, now, and they were already speaking somewhat full sentences. They even called me "Ammy", since they had trouble saying my full name, "Amaterasu". You could speak to them if you used simpler words, or explain every single word you used.

"Ammy." Giratina said my name.

"Yes, Giratina?" I said back.

"Who is he?" he asked, and I noticed that he was talking about Spark.

"That's Spark." I said. "And the other one that looks like me is Silver."

"Okay." he said, and looked back to Palkia and Dialga. When he did, I did as well. I saw Palkia trying to get Dialga to do something, and Dialga was sitting there, not wanting to.

Giratina looked back at me.

"Dialga said earlier that he wanted something to do," he said, "and now, Palkia is trying to get him to play with her, and he won't, now. She got him to yesterday, and I think she will again."

I nodded, and I realized that Giratina wasn't nervous talking to me.

"I'm sure she will." I said to him. "I'm just not quite sure how…"

"Me neither." he said. "She knows how to get to him, though."

"I bet." I said. She was a strong thinker, that was for sure, and I knew that could easily be an

advantage.

"Well, I'm going to go back and check on Spark." I said. "You can come if you'd like."

"Sure!" Giratina said with excitement.

"Follow me."

I started to pad over to Spark, and I noticed that Silver had left, literally, right as I turned around. Giratina followed me, and I realized that he was already a third of my size. They were growing _fast!_

I went over to Spark with Giratina following me, knowing that Spark hadn't met the three yet, and I wasn't quite sure if he'd met Xavier, either.

When Giratina saw Spark, he became real nervous. I guessed that he didn't listen to what I said, but he just wanted to come with me.

Spark looked at us as we approached, and he saw Giratina as Giratina hid beneath me, brushing harshly against my front-left leg; he was almost too big to be beneath me.

"Who do we have here?" he said in a friendly, yet curious voice. His voice had sounded much better than earlier.

"Spark, this is Giratina." I said to him before looking to Giratina.

"Giratina, this is Spark." I said calmly. "Don't be shy; he won't bite."

I looked back up to Spark. "He's just shy." I said, and he nodded in understanding.

Giratina slowly revealed himself, and he moved over to Spark.

"Hello there, little fella." Spark said to Giratina. His voice was calm and collected, and he seemed friendly. I knew that Spark was good enough to be with us. I could sense that he was strong as well, but, right now, he was weak compared to what he usually was. Whatever or whoever had hurt him so badly must've been powerful, which scared me. I would've asked him, but not with Giratina there, and I wasn't going to just have Giratina leave so I could; I had already asked, and I probably would get the same answer, anyways.

I saw that they were starting a small conversation, so I decided to see Xavier.

I passed by Palkia and Dialga as I went, and they were chasing each other around. To my conclusion, Palkia had finally gotten Dialga to actually do something.

It took me a while to find out where Xavier was, but I discovered his location.

I came up to Xavier, and he was outside, guarding the den, but he was looking at the ground, thinking. I wondered what he was thinking about, but I didn't know if I should ask. He was lost in thought, and I thought about sending a search party to find him.

I was about to say something to him, but I decided not to. I decided that I should just let him stay in his thoughts – perhaps he was getting on to something about what – or who – the danger was, and if I interrupted his thoughts, he might lose his train-of-thought, which could be vital if he thought it through and figured it out; he _could _figure it out.

But he noticed me, anyways.

He looked at me and basically acknowledged my existence.

I looked at him for another moment, and asked, "You tryin' to think it through?"

"Yes." he said softly. He still seemed to be partially in thought.

I nodded. "Have you met Spark, yet?"

"Yeah."

I nodded, and I realized how stupid of a question that was.

"You want me to leave you to it?" I asked.

He nodded.

I nodded back to him, and I left. As I started to go back into the den, I thought I smelled a somewhat familiar scent as I went back into the den, but the scent faded away once I got in.

I got back in the den, and I saw that Spark was asleep; Giratina was cuddled up, asleep with him, and I also noticed that Dialga and Palkia were as well, on either side of Giratina, all of them at Spark's belly. They seemed to love Spark, and Spark most definitely seemed to love them back.

I smiled at this, and I guessed that Spark must have met the other two. I lied down next to them and let out a soft sigh. I was tired, but at least not as tired as before. I closed my eyes, and I slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Write a review, or email me about your thoughts!

Remember, you can still email me if you want to help edit, or maybe have a character in the story!

Thanks!


End file.
